Inconfesable
by SnDr NeMy
Summary: Sentí sus manos arder sobre mi piel, sus labios hacían que me quemara la piel. Sentía que todo estaba mal y a la vez muy bien. ¿Cómo había llegado a eso?


Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a JK Rowling.

**Inconfesable**

Me había peleado con Ron y como siempre ahí estaba él; dispuesto a escucharme, a animarme, a conseguir que no me desesperase con sus tonterías y sobretodo a sacarme una sonrisa.

Ese día, tras la pelea, me encontró llorando en el jardín, destrozada porque finalmente Ron se había decidido a decir la verdad y la había dejado tras meses de ser la cornuda de Griffindor. Me abrazó, me dejó manchar su camisa con mi rimmel e intentó hacer lo que hacia siempre, sacarme una sonrisa; casi me arrastró hasta nuestra sala común, cogió una manta y nos tapó. Comenzó a leerme con esa voz que tanto me tranquilizaba y adormecía, esa voz que hoy me sonaba menos melancólica y cada vez más seductora.

Estar en sus brazos era tan sumamente perfecto, no me sentía mal, no sentía que estaba haciendo algo incorrecto. Notar su corazón, sentir sus palabras hablándome, su respiración subir y bajar, sus manos rodeando mis hombros y sus labios... sentir sus labios sobre los míos era el cielo entre mis dedos; necesitaba más de eso.

No sabía como había acabado besándolo pero no quería detener nada de eso, no quería detener a mis manos, ni a mis labios, ni a mi corazón bombeando sangre a todo mi cuerpo. Simplemente quería sentirle, seguir sintiéndole y no dejar de sentir.

Mis manos recorrieron su pecho y cogieron su camiseta, si pudiera hacerla trizas lo hubiera hecho, le sentí reí con mi desesperación y pensé en como él no podía sentir lo mismo, como no podía querer acabar con mi ropa y sentirme más, sentir su piel contra la mía.

Me cogió de la mano, intentando detenerme, me besó y me acompañó hasta la puerta de mi cuarto y me empotró contra ella. Besó mi cuello, mis hombros, lamió toda la piel que pudo entre mis hombros y mi cuello, mordió el lóbulo mientras me susurraba.

La contraseña, necesitamos la contraseña.

¿Cómo podía haber olvidado la contraseña? Piensa, Hermione, piensa...

Eros

Mmmm será cosa del destino...

La puerta se abrió y caímos al suelo. Empezó a besarme mientras yo intentaba deshacerme de su camiseta y cuando al fin lo conseguí me invadió la necesidad de seguir quitando ropa. La felicidad era proporcional a la ropa que quitaba y la piel que tocaba. Él no se quedó atrás y tiró mi ropa a un rincón del cuarto. Noté su mirada sobre mi cuerpo, sus manos deseosas de recorrerme.

Eres preciosa, no te merecía.- me dijo.

Volvió a besarme, a acariciar mi cuerpo. Mi piel, mis labios, mis suspiros, toda yo le pertenecía, deseaba más de él, lo necesitaba todo.

Hazme el amor.- le suspiré entre caricia y caricia.

No tenía control sobre mis palabras aunque no me arrepentía de ellas. Sentir sus manos despojándome de la única prenda que me separaba enteramente de él, sentir sus caricias, sus besos...

Poco a poco recorría mi cuerpo, haciéndome enloquecer, esperando ansiosa por sentirlo dentro de mi. Sus manos se deslizaron hacía mi centro, tocando hábilmente y haciendo que me estremeciera. Siguió moviendo sus manos y usando sus dedos haciéndome alcanzar el orgasmo de forma que jamás antes había conocido. No era virgen pero Ron jamás me había hecho alcanzar el cielo con las manos tal y como el lo estaba haciendo.

Aprovechó el momento en el que yo me estaba recuperando para situarse entre mis piernas, acariciarlas y llevarlas a sus costados mientras se ponía un condón. Se recostó sobre mi cuerpo y me beso en el mismo instante en el que me penetraba.

Hacía tanto que esperaba esto.- Gimió en mi oído.

Lo sentí, profundo, con fuerza, no era delicado, quería demostrarme lo mucho que lo había esperado. Siguió una y otra vez, besándome, acariciándome hasta que ya no pude más y exploté en un orgasmo gritando su nombre y él terminó conmigo.

Salió lentamente de mi, alargando el momento, me besó y se recostó a mi lado mientras se deshacía del preservativo; me abrazó con fuerza por detrás depositando pequeños besos en mis hombros desnudos.

Te quiero, siempre te he querido. Ahora descansa, mañana hablaremos sobre todo, no arruinemos el momento.

Y me dormí, entre sus brazos, en el sueño más plácido que jamás haya tenido hasta el momento.


End file.
